Pinball machines are popular play devices for places where particularly young people congregate, comprising and inclined play field, plus several targets and other play features arranged on the play field. A rolling ball is used to strike the targets, and a score is usually kept by electronic means and displayed in a prominent manner.
There is a continuing need for variable, new features, to increase the variety of the play action to hold the interest of the users.
By this invention, an increase in the variability of the play action can be provided, making use of a relatively simple structure to provide a pinball game that retains the interest of the users at a relatively low cost.